1990
This is a list of various things that took place in 1990. Significant events Unknown date :*The Super Ladies of Wrestling, the Ladies Professional Wrestling Association's syndicated program, debuts February :*6 - Sting is kicked out of the Four Horsemen at Clash of the Champions X in Corpus Christi, Texas for accepting a title shot against NWA World Champion and Four Horsemen leader Ric Flair. Sting later suffers a patella tendon rupture in his left knee while attempting to climb up the side of a steel cage to get at Flair during a cage match between Flair and the Minnesota Wrecking Crew (Ole and Arn Anderson) and the J-Tex Corporation (The Dragon Master, The Great Muta and Buzz Sawyer). The Horsemen then complete a heel turn following the match by attacking Sting :*8 - The North American Wrestling Association (NAWA), formed in the Mid-Atlantic area by Mike Lamberth and former Jim Crockett Promotions employees John Ringley and former NWA star and JCP booker George Scott, holds its first event, a TV taping in Sumter, South Carolina (the first episode from which debuts on March 31 in regional syndication) :*10 - All Japan Pro Wrestling and New Japan Pro Wrestling put on a joint event at the Tokyo Dome which draws 63,900 fans. The top matches include Antonio Inoki and Seiji Sakaguchi coming out of retirement to beat Masa Chono and Shinya Hashimoto, Genichiro Tenryu and Tiger Mask II defeating Riki Chōshū and George Takano, and IWGP Heavyweight Champion Big Van Vader retaining his title by battling Stan Hansen to a double-countout :*23 - WWF Champion Hulk Hogan retains his title by pinning Randy Savage in Detroit, Michigan, broadcast on The Main Event on NBC. Following the match, Savage gets into an argument with guest referee, World Heavyweight Boxing Champion Buster Douglas, who then knocks out Savage. Mike Tyson was originally scheduled to be the referee for the Hogan-Savage Main Event match, but this changed when Douglas KOed Tyson in an upset to win the World Heavyweight Boxing title in Tokyo on February 11 April :*Billy Jack Haynes turns heel on a broadcast of Portland Wrestling during a six-man match pitting him, Rip and Larry Oliver against The Grappler, The Equalizer and Brian Adams, as the result of a misunderstanding between Haynes and the Olivers.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dwOBxmR1EhA Following the match, Haynes cuts an intense promo against the fans of Portland, his hometown, blaming them for the failure of his fitness gym and a rival promotion he had owned, the Oregon Wrestling Federation, by not supporting either business :*1 - In the main event of WrestleMania VI, the Ultimate Warrior pins Hulk Hogan to win the WWF Heavyweight Championship; within the confines of the WWF, it is Hogan's first clear and clean pinfall loss since his return in 1983 (and one of less than five he'd have during all of his combined stints in the WWF, dating to 1979). Also during the event, André the Giant turns face after he and Haku (as part of the Colossal Connection) lose the WWF Tag Team Championship to Demolition, and manager Bobby Heenan, blaming André for the loss, slaps André; André retaliates by slapping Heenan and then stopping Haku's attempted sneak attack. André's match marks the last time he will compete as an active wrestler in a North American wrestling ring for any organization, as his physical health was continuing to decline :*13 - All Japan, New Japan and the WWF present a joint supercard at the Tokyo Dome. Among the top matches, Hulk Hogan beats Stan Hansen and Genichiro Tenryu defeats Randy Savage May :*14 - Tiger Mask II unmasks during an All Japan tag team match in Tokyo, revealing his identity as Mitsuharu Misawa after six years of competing as the second incarnation of Tiger Mask :*15 - To take time off to heal from legit injuries and film the movie Suburban Commando, Hulk Hogan makes his last arena appearance for three months. The absence is explained by placing Earthquake in a feud with Hogan, set up with an Earthquake sneak attack on "The Brother Love Show," resulting in massive injuries. On television, announcers explained that the resulting injuries, along with his recent loss to the Ultimate Warrior at WrestleMania VI, caused Hogan to seriously consider retirement :*26 - The Gorgeous Ladies of Wrestling airs its final episode. Daisy defeats GLOW Champion Cheyenne Cher to win the title in the main event June :*8 - Mitsuharu Misawa defeats Jumbo Tsuruta in an upset at an All Japan event at Budokan Hall in Tokyo July :*Paul Jones and Frank Dusek purchase the NAWA and rename it and its syndicated TV show as South Atlantic Pro Wrestling :*4 - Brutus Beefcake suffers near-fatal facial injuries in a freak accident in Lutz, Florida when a parasailer crashes knees-first into Beefcake's face after the parasailer's driver mistakenly takes a cue to take off. Beefcake later undergoes surgery to reconstruct his face, with eight steel plates, 40 screws and over 100 staples inserted into his head to allow every bone in his face to heal. As a result of the injuries, Beefcake's in-ring career is put on hold for nearly three years. Beefcake's injury is announced on the WWF's syndicated programs, a rare break of kayfabe at the time (as he was one of the WWF's most popular and prolific stars of the time, and that on television his match with Curt Hennig at SummerSlam for the WWF Intercontinental Championship was being heavily hyped) August :* Jesse Ventura departs the WWF. :* Sgt. Slaughter returns to the WWF after a six-year absence, and is repackaged in a radically different role from his usual pro-America, patriotic character - that as a traitor heel, supportive of Iraq as part of the Untied States-led Operation: Desert Shield (later, Operation: Desert Storm) and efforts to remove Saddam Hussien from power. Slaughter's gimmick made him wrestling's most hated individuals, as many of his promos would praise Iraqi forces while completely denouncing America, and was one of the most controversial gimmicks in professional wrestling to that time September :*Tully Blanchard announces his retirement as an active wrestler to become a minister :*1 - On a live broadcast of USWA Championship Wrestling on WMC-TV in Memphis, Eddie Gilbert attempts to run down Jerry Lawler in the parking lot outside the WMC studios. Lawler was trying to save USWA booker Eddie Marlin from a parking lot beatdown by Eddie and Doug Gilbert after Marlin had fired the Gilberts from the USWA and ejected them from the studio when Eddie jumps into Doug's car, guns the motor and runs into Lawler before driving off. Lawler escapes the attack with just a bruised hip :*24 - Herb Abrams' UWF holds its debut TV taping in Reseda, California. Among the top matches, Steve Williams battles Paul Orndorff to a double-countout, Billy Jack Haynes vs. Col. DeBeers also ends in a double-countout, Dan Spivey and Brian Blair battle to a double-DQ, and David Sammartino beats Cactus Jack by DQ November :*6 - Jesse Ventura is elected mayor of Brooklyn Park, Minnesota, unseating incumbent Jim Krautkremer, who had been that city's mayor since 1972 :*22 - The Undertaker makes his debut at the Survivor Series as the "mystery partner" on Ted DiBiase's team. During the match, Undertaker easily defeats Koko B. Ware and is later counted out while beating Dusty Rhodes outside the ring. The 1990 Survivor Series was also known as the unveiling of one of professional wrestling's biggest flops -- The Gobbledy Gooker, Héctor Guerrero wearing a turkey costume -- and Sgt. Slaughter, playing up his Iraqi sympathizer heel gimmick, delivering an anti-American promo targeting servicemen stationed overseas for Thanksgiving (as part of the ongoing "Operation: Desert Shield"). December :*16 - The Steiner Brothers (Rick and Scott Steiner) win the Pat O'Connor Memorial International Cup Tag Team Tournament at Starrcade in St. Louis, Missouri, defeating The Great Muta and Mr. Saito in the final. Also at Starrcade, Sting retains his NWA World title against the Black Scorpion (later unmasked as Ric Flair) in a steel cage match with Dick the Bruiser as guest referee, NWA World Tag Team Champions Doom (Butch Reed and Ron Simmons) battle Arn Anderson and Barry Windham to a no-contest, and The Skyscrapers (Sid Vicious and Dan Spivey) reunite to beat the Big Cat and the Motor City Madman :*26 - 74-year-old former six-time NWA World Champion Lou Thesz wrestles his final match, making a one-night comeback in a loss to former student Masa Chono in an exhibition bout at a New Japan event in Hamamatsu, Japan Births January :*14 - Kacy Catanzaro :*23 - Brandon Aarons February :*22 - Danny Chase March :*5 - Jordynne Grace :*24 - Lacey Evans April :*2 - Sawyer Fulton May :*3 - Heather Monroe June :*16 - Xander Cooper :*27 - Kimber Lee July :*3 - Jesse Windham August :*14 - Ally Ann :*15 - Amanda Rodriguez September :*7 - Joey Vengeance October :*14 - Shaul Guerrero December :*12 - April Davids :*27 - Thea Trinidad Deaths February :*4 - Whipper Billy Watson 76 (Natural causes) April :*18 - Gory Guerrero 65 (Cancer) August :*16 - Pat O'Connor 65 (Cancer) Debuts Unknown date *Bill DeMott *Sweet Saraya October :*2 - Chris Jericho November :*19 The Undertaker(As Cain The Undertaker) Events Pay-Per-View events January :*21 - WWF Royal Rumble February :*25 - NWA WrestleWar - "Wild Thing" April :*1 - WWF WrestleMania VI - "The Ultimate Challenge" May :*19 - NWA Capital Combat - "Return Of Robocop" July :*7 - NWA The Great American Bash - "New Revolution" August :*27 - WWF Summer Slam 1990 - "The Heat Returns" October :*27 - NWA Halloween Havoc - "Terror Rules The Ring" November :*22 - WWF Survivor Series December :*16 - NWA Starrcade - "Collision Course" Title changes January :*2 - Arn Anderson wins the NWA World Television Championship from The Great Muta in Gainesville, Georgia :*8 - Jerry Lawler wins the USWA Unified World Heavyweight Championship from King Cobra in Memphis, Tennessee February :*3 - Curtis Thompson wins the NWA Pacific Northwest Heavyweight Championship from Scotty the Body in Portland, Oregon :*10 - Mr. Saito wins the AWA World Heavyweight Championship from Larry Zbyszko in Tokyo, Japan :*26 - Jimmy Valiant wins the USWA title from Jerry Lawler in Memphis March :*12 - Jerry Lawler regains the USWA title from Jimmy Valiant in Memphis :*30 - The NWA Pacific Northwest title is held up when Scotty the Body cheats to beat champion Curtis Thompson in Eugene, Oregon April :*1 - The Ultimate Warrior defeats Hulk Hogan for the WWF Championship at WrestleMania VI in Toronto, Ontario; Warrior later vacates his WWF Intercontinental Championship with the WWF title win :*8 - Larry Zbyszko regains the AWA World title from Mr. Saito in St. Paul, Minnesota :*21 - Brian Adams wins the vacant NWA Pacific Northwest title in a tournament final over Larry Oliver in Portland :*23 - Curt Hennig defeats Tito Santana in a tournament final for the vacant WWF Intercontinental title in Austin, Texas :*28 - Jimmy Valiant regains the USWA title from Jerry Lawler in Memphis May :*5 - Jerry Lawler regains the USWA title from Jimmy Valiant in Memphis :*12 - Scott Norton wins the NWA Pacific Northwest title from Brian Adams in Portland :*19 - Doom wins the NWA World Tag Team Championship from the Steiner Brothers at Capital Combat in Washington, D.C.; The Midnight Express (Bobby Eaton and Stan Lane) win the NWA United States Tag Team Championship from Brian Pillman and Tom Zenk at Capitol Combat :*26 - Scott Norton is stripped of the NWA Pacific Northwest title when he is suspended from PNW for attacking several wrestlers during a brawl June :*2 - Scotty the Body wins the vacant NWA Pacific Northwest title by defeating The Grappler in Portland :*8 - Stan Hansen wins the AJPW Triple Crown Championship from Terry Gordy in Tokyo :*18 - The Snowman wins the USWA title from Jerry Lawler in Memphis :*30 - Robert Fuller beats Rick Steamboat in a tournament final in Winston-Salem, North Carolina to become the first NAWA Heavyweight Champion July :* The Nasty Boys are awarded the NAWA Tag Team Championship as its first holders (they were claimed to have won a tournament in Georgia that month on the July 28 edition of South Atlantic Pro Wrestling) :*7 - Sting wins the NWA World Heavyweight Championship from Ric Flair at The Great American Bash 1990 in Baltimore, Maryland. This was Sting's first match since his patella tendon injury at Clash of the Champions X on February 6 :*28 - The NWA Pacific Northwest title is held up following a match between champion Scotty the Body and The Grappler August :*4 - The Grappler wins the NWA Pacific Northwest title from Scotty the Body in Portland :*11 - The Trooper and D.J. Peterson win the AWA World Tag Team Championship from The Destruction Crew (Wayne Bloom and Mike Enos) in Rochester, Minnesota; Buck Zumhofe defeats Jonnie Stewart for the vacant AWA World Light Heavyweight Championship in Rochester :*27 - Kerry Von Erich defeats Curt Hennig for the WWF Intercontinental title at SummerSlam in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania; The Hart Foundation (Bret Hart and Jim Neidhart) defeat Demolition (Smash and Crush) to win the WWF Tag Team Championship in Philadelphia; The Snowman is stripped of the USWA title for no-showing a title defence September :* The NAWA Heavyweight Championship is renamed as the South Atlantic Pro Wrestling Heavyweight Championship; The NAWA Tag Team Championship is renamed as the SAPW Tag Team Championship :*11 - The American Bulldogs win the SAPW Tag Team title from the Nasty Boys in Columbia, South Carolina :*29 - Paul Jones wins the SAPW title from Robert Fuller at an SAPW TV taping in Kings Mountain, North Carolina (aired on South Atlantic Pro Wrestling on October 13); Fuller regains the title from Jones later that night (aired on October 20) October :*8 - Jerry Lawler wins the vacant USWA title in a tournament final over Austin Idol in Memphis :*27 - Stan Hansen wins the NWA United States Heavyweight Championship from Lex Luger at Halloween Havoc in Chicago, Illinois November :*3 - The SAPW title is declared vacant when Robert Fuller is stripped of the title following a controversial ending to a title defence against Paul Jones at an SAPW TV taping in Morgantown, North Carolina (aired on South Atlantic Pro Wrestling on November 10) :*5 - Terry Funk wins the USWA title from Jerry Lawler in Memphis :*10 - Steve Doll wins the NWA Pacific Northwest title from The Grappler in Portland :*19 - Curt Hennig defeats Kerry Von Erich for the WWF Intercontinental title in Rochester, New York December :*4 - Tom Zenk wins the NWA World TV title from Arn Anderson in Atlanta, Georgia :*7 - Steve Williams and Terry Gordy win the vacant AJPW Unified World Tag Team Championship in the World's Strongest Tag Team League round-robin tournament in Tokyo :*12 - Larry Zbyszko is stripped of the AWA World title when he leaves the AWA for WCW :*16 - Lex Luger regains the NWA United States title from Stan Hansen at Starrcade in St. Louis :*26 - Tatsumi Fujinami wins the IWGP Heavyweight Championship from Riki Chōshū in Hamamatsu, Japan. With the win, Fujinami also earns a shot at the NWA World title to take place at a joint New Japan/WCW show to take place at the Tokyo Dome on March 21, 1991 :*29 - The Fantastics (Bobby & Jackie Fulton) win the SAPW Tag Team title from the American Bulldogs at an SAPW TV taping in Greenville, South Carolina (aired on South Atlantic Pro Wrestling on January 12, 1991) See also Category:Wrestling Years